


la lune.

by trucefully



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: Amputation, Fighting, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, MMA, Mixed Martial Arts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-05-03 20:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14576916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trucefully/pseuds/trucefully
Summary: My boyfriend, with the help of security, climbed up the side of the cage and dangled over with a big smile. I pulled myself up and greeted him with a long kiss. I always worried that the sweat and blood might bother him, but it never did. He grabbed on to my damp hair and kissed me with all the passion he could muster into just a few moments.When our lips parted, he let me lower myself down with an adoring smile. "You did fantastic. Well done.""All for you." I told him, placing my gloved hand over my heart. "Every second is for you."





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is my first go at trying out chapters, even though i probably should have done it before lmao. i don't know if this will even be worth splitting it into chapters but it's happening. anyway hiiii i am not dead just taking a while to work on stuff. i know it's been like.... months. sorry. :')
> 
> song for ch 1: Icarus by Bastille

I smelled sweat. Hot, pulsing from my body with the beat of my heart and the burn of my lungs. Covering every inch of me like a fever, loosening my muscles and firing me up for the next go. One more round. A win, and then I could go home. I just had to make it look convincing. Just enough for people to feel like they got their money's worth, and for those who placed bets to not raise questions.

The caged arena was small, made even smaller with the company of my opponent and the referee. We stood in tense anticipation, waiting for the call to start. The man opposite me, huge with a shaved head, stared me down with all the malicious intent he could muster. Although, we both knew this would end with him out cold on the plastic floor while I collected my prize and my boyfriend, and went home a champion. That's how it went. That's how we were paid to play out the evening.

People liked me because I wasn't bulky and loud like most fighters. I was smaller, yes. But I could still deliver a blow that could shatter a grown man's jaw. I was quicker than most. I stuck to landing punches rather than taunting my company. Part of the show was the lack of show that I put on. It made me believable. 

The referee came between us, and my mind instantly snapped out of my deep thinking. Fighting wasn't something I liked to overthink. My body knew exactly what to do, and I trusted that. 

As the hands when up, the big bald man crouched down. I didn't even bother to catch his name. I knew he would quickly tumble down and out of the headlines. Somewhere along the line, he fucked up. And now he had to suffer defeat at my hands for it. I raised my fists. the shiny black gloves on my hands reflecting the bright stage lights above.

Ref pointed at my opponent, then at me. My eyes caught on the black circle inked into my forearm. A tiny sun. I brushed my thumb across it quickly and closed my eyes.

In the crowd, I could hear him. Through the thousands of voices, his came to me clear as a bell.

" _Kick his ass, Kyle!_ "

_Ding._

My eyes snapped open. The other man was already shuffling towards me, his fists raised. I scanned over his body in a matter of seconds, noting his awkward footing and a clear shot to the side of his head where he kept one fist forward to jot at me. I side stepped the opposite direction, confusing his footing. He stumbled, but he did land a good hit on my forearm. I held up both hands to protect my face, countering each of his advances with missed punches and a couple kicks to the ribs.

It was a violent dance we conducted. I let him lead the first few seconds, cornering me and dragging me to the ground. I wrapped my legs around his thick waist, not having to fake my struggle in rolling him onto his side. He landed a punch directly onto my mouth, dazing me long enough to get me under his control again. He was going a bit far for all this, but the longer it drew on, the crazier the crowd went. So I let him gain the upper ground, let them think I had finally met the person who could take me down.

The jabs kept coming to my face, my shoulders, my throat. I let them for a while. But he still had awkward feet. He still left the right side of his head open. He still left a path for me to escape.

As he raised his arm for a finishing blow, the path was practically lit for me. I brought my forearm up against his exposed ribs, driving him over. I used my legs to kick his feet out from under him, so he would have to take more time to get standing. While he rolled to get a leg up, I rammed him with my shoulder. The tables turned, and the crowd screamed their approval. Still, the one voice I always searched for came through. 

" _Crack his face open!_ "

Despite the heat, and the pressure that my opponent threw against me making my muscles scream, I grinned. My number one fan was demanding a good show, and I would gladly give it to him.

As instructed, I managed two hard punches directly to his nose. My opponent slipped up, catching himself with one hand on the ground. I got up fast and delivered a kick to his ribs, followed by a punch to his temple. Within seconds, he was down. Out cold.

The screaming of the people in the stands was deafening. Announcers screamed into their microphones Cameras flashed and all around me music blared. I allowed my hand to be raised in the air, declaring me the champion like most had predicted. I scanned the faces in the crowd one by one until I found him.

Dan, sitting in the very front row. He had a hoodie on despite the heat of the place, the red one with my name printed in big letters across the back. His arms were in the air, and he was screaming my name more enthusiastically than any of the rest. I pointed a gloved hand at him, then beckoned him to the side of the ring.

Everyone who came to the local fights to see me knew Dan. I wasn't scared to show him off, the prettiest boy I had ever seen chose to love a sweaty angry man who punched the shit out of people for a living. No fight could ever make me prouder than I was to call myself his. 

My boyfriend, with the help of security, climbed up the side of the cage and dangled over with a big smile. I pulled myself up and greeted him with a long kiss. I always worried that the sweat and blood might bother him, but it never did. He grabbed on to my damp hair and kissed me with all the passion he could muster into just a few moments. 

When our lips parted, he let me lower myself down with an adoring smile. "You did fantastic. Well done."

"All for you." I told him, placing my gloved hand over my heart. "Every second is for you."

Dan rolled his eyes, but couldn't fight his smile. "You're a sap. I'll meet you in the usual place after your shower?"

"It's a date." 

I made sure security helped him down safely and guided him to the exit before turning to face the referee and my boss, Will Farquarson. He looked as proud as a man who never smiled could, clapping me on the shoulder. "You did it."

I spat some blood out on the floor between us, wiping my mouth on the back of my arm. "Was there ever any doubt?"

He shook his head slowly, but his eyes told me a different story. A conversation that we would have in the showers, away from the ears of the fans who weren't quite aware of how their favorite sport worked. It was 25% talent, 25% strength, and 50% to whoever paid the most for an entertaining show. All we had to do was make it look good, and all the fans had to do was pay.

Will followed me out of the ring and stayed behind me on the slow walk to the showers. I was tired, and I just wanted to fall asleep with my head in Dan's lap as he drove us home. I made quick of signing papers and shirts of fans who were hanging over the railings just to catch a glimpse of their hero. I felt oddly distant from them, like I was playing the roll of a man who was worthy of such idol worship. They looked at me and saw something great, untouchable. I looked at them and just saw another person like myself. 

The press wanted a few questions answered. 

"I feel like a million bucks."

"Afraid of losing? Hell no."

"Dan's doing great, thank you."

"Looking forward to the next match for sure."

"Hoping to take the champion title."

With my duties done for keeping a friendly appearance, I ducked out of the way of all the eyes and cameras and into the safety of the locker room. It was empty, except for Will and a couple other managers. I was used to showering under the eyes of at least five people whose business was too important to wait for me to wash up.

"That fight felt a little off." I commented, taking off my gloves and shorts. Old and new bruises littered my skin, and my knuckles were raw from rubbing under the gloves. I forgot to wrap them, and then stung in return. 

Will followed me to the shower room, standing just out of the spray of hot water I shot down on myself. "It was off. We told Meyer and his people that you would be the one losing."

The words from his mouth made my head snap over to look at him, trying to search for any sign that he magically gained a sense of humor and was trying to tease me. But his expression was grave, and it sent chills down my spine.

"What the fuck? Are you trying to get me killed?"

"Pellyemounter's men upped their offer. You have to lose the championship title. Meyer wouldn't back out of the deal, though. So I didn't inform you that plans changed. Believe me, you're safe. You and your Dan will continue with life as normal."

I lathered shampoo into my hair, thinking quietly for a long time. Will didn't rush me for answers.

"So... How much are we talking?"

"You could retire with your boyfriend to a small island for the rest of your natural lives by the end of the month. I'll leave it there. They are intent that Pelleymounter wins. And you've had a few years with this untouchable streak. I figured you would be wanted to start your descent now, while it's still easy. Leaving rich and with your life rather than having to look over your shoulder the rest of your days, scraping up an existence working minimum wage. What do you say?"

I stepped under the stream of the shower, letting it wash down my head and shoulders and rinsing me of the soap. I closed my eyes, trying to imagine where my career would go from here. It would be down, but if Will was true about the cost for my downfall, it would be entirely worth it to only have to punch my way through a few more matches before the fans forgot about me. I was a legend for now, but that would change when the underdog Pelleymounter managed to come out on top. It was certainly a story that was worth tuning in to. 

I shut the faucet off, pushing my hair out of my eyes and sighing. Will had grabbed a towel while I was in thought, and he pushed it up against my arm. 

"Will you do it, Simmons?"

The towel against my face was soft and warm. I thought of Dan, waiting outside for me to join him so we could go collapse into our bed together. Safe and happy. 

"I'll do it."

 

\---

 

Outside, the cold night air nipped at my cheeks. Even though I had just been over heated in the ring, I pulled my jacket a little tighter around myself as I rounded the brick building. The back had a nice secluded parking lot where the fighters could leave in peace without having to worry about fans stopping the cars. 

A big blue truck, something that the worst of the 80s had spat out, sat idling at the far end with the headlights on. I knew my boyfriend was waiting inside for me, and all my limbs turned to lead. My exhaustion only hit when I was alone with him, where I could let my guard down and let my true self be seen. Not the man who showed up on TV, stoic and careful. I was just Kyle, and he was just Dan. And we were just in love. 

I walked quickly across the parking lot, as quick as I could without making my muscles ache in protest. Opening the door and hearing him sing along with the radio cleansed me of all the stress and pressure that had built up all night. He turned me into putty just by being near me, and I adored him for it. 

"Hey handsome!" Dan said happily as I slid into the seat. He leaned over and gave me a quick kiss, assessing the damage done to my face and body. "God, you really got hit tonight. You okay?"

"I'm fine now." I murmured, curling up on the seat and laying my head against his thigh. I really was fine. His fingers stroked through my soft hair, and my whole body felt heavy with sleep. He used one hand to drive, and the other to rub my back while I dozed on the ride home. It was only about a half an hour, and I was dead asleep within the first five minutes.

When we finally made it to our apartment, Dan woke me up by stroking my cheek. "Sweetheart. Let's get you to bed."

"M'kay."

I was barely able to stand on my own, draping my arm across Dan's shoulders so I didn't accidentally walk into a wall or something. Dan keyed us into our building, and we walked quietly through the lobby to the elevators. If I were more awake, I would have insisted on taking the stairs all the way to the 10th floor. But I doubted I would have made it past the first step.

"Do you want something to drink when we get in?" Dan asked, nudging my jaw with his nose. "Or maybe a bath or something?"

"Do I smell?" I asked sleepily.

Dan chuckled. "No. But it might help you relax."

"I'm relaxed. I just wanna cuddle you and sleep."

"As you wish."

We stepped into the elevator, the only ones riding up this late at night. Dan pressed the button for our floor, then came to my side. I looked over at him, still in awe of everything he was as a person even when I was barely awake enough to stand. I leaned over, which turned into me collapsing against him completely and pinning him to the wall of the tiny space. He made a quiet noise of surprise, hooking his arms around my waist to hold me upright. "What's up?" He asked with a little laugh, closing his fists on my leather jacket as I hid my face against the curve of his neck.

"Are you happy like this?" I asked, my mind wandering to my immanent defeat in only a few short weeks. I would have a couple fights between then and now, mostly local things to make sure that I was still on top of my game. Dan had seen me lose before, but not like I would be losing during my final fight. 

Dan shrugged. "Well, my back is kind of digging into the bar, but otherwise I'm happy-"

"No, I mean  _here_. With me. With my job. Everything I gotta do and all the training, all the sketchy money and getting beat up... I mean, do you ever wish it was different?"

Dan pushed me off of him gently, then cupped my face in both of his hands so that I stared directly into his deep blue eyes. 

"I worry. But I'm not unhappy. It kinda sucks seeing you get beat up so often, and I'm always scared it will go too far. But fighting makes you happy, and that makes me happy. You could do anything. As long as you're happy, I'll support it. Unless it's like, being a serial killer. Then we might have some issues."

We both laughed, and I rested my forehead against his with a gentle thump. "I love you so much. Do you know that?"

"You might have told me before." He teased, resting his hands on my shoulders. Wanna tell me, just to refresh my memory?"

I kissed him slowly. "I love you. More than anything."

"Ah, yes." He sighed softly. "Now I remember. You have told me. And I think I told you that I love you too."

I grinned. "Yeah, you may have. Refresh my memory?"

Dan looked into my eyes, his smile settling into a more serious look. The love still shone in his eyes, as brightly as it had when we first said those words. "I love you. You're everything to me."

Our lips met again, slower and more subdued than the rush after a win. I just wanted to taste his mouth, and feel his body pressed against me. 

If I had to lose, then so be it. I would get paid enough to keep my boy comfortable for the rest of our lives. And even if that somehow fell through, no one could take away the love we already won within each other. Fight after fight could come, and none of them would hold the significance that my boy did in my life. 

The elevator stopped with a soft toll, and the doors slid open. Dan and I barely broke apart as we stepped out into the hallway, our lips still finding chances to connect as we made our way down the hall, taking time whenever we wanted to stop and focus on affections for a while. I was glad for the late hour to give us privacy, and for him being there after every single fight. No matter how beat up I got, or how exhausted I was, Dan would make sure that I got home safe and sound. 

He would always be there.


	2. 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: hi! sorry i started writing this at the exact wrong moment. i still plan to finish this story, even if it takes me a long time (hopefully won't from here on out.) i've just been super busy and lots of writers block on top of that. so i am sorry i hope people still wanna read this haha!
> 
> song for ch 2: And I Love Him by Benjamin Gibbard

The following morning, I could have stayed asleep until probably dinner time. My exhausted body had no intentions of waking up anytime before noon, trying to soak up every second of sleep to help sooth my aching body. 

Dan, however, had other plans for me.

A duty he assumed without my asking was being my alarm clock in the mornings. He had no problem waking up the night after matches and making sure that my sorry ass got out of bed on time for any appointments or errands that needed to get done. He would allow me as much time as possible to rest, of course, but he had no problem being strict to keep me on a schedule.

In the middle of a strange dream about playing football in a mall with my brothers, a whole body landed on my torso and immediately snapped me out of the dream. I yelped, gripping the sheets of our bed. My bleary eyes took a second to focus on Dan's freckled, smiling face peering down at me.

"Good morning, love of my life."

I groaned, pushing on his chest. "My god, Dan. You need to be more careful. What if I punch you out of instinct?"

"You haven't so far. I think I'm safe."

"And what if I do?"

Dan held up his fists in front of his face, a perfect recreation of my go-to fighting stance. He watched me through match after match, he knew exactly how to hold himself. He mimicked the position of my hands, and the very same way I dipped my head defensively behind them. It honestly soothed a part of me that feared for him. If he were in trouble, he could easily defend himself if I was unavailable to be his body guard. Not likely. But I would rather he was prepared.

"Show me what you got, killer." I coaxed.

My boyfriend gave my jaw a quick jab from his right fist. Not hard, just barely enough for me to feel his knuckles graze my jaw. I turned my head to add a dramatic flair anyway, which made him laugh. He brought down his left fist, a little less coordinated than his right, and it landed softly on the apple of my cheek. 

He was beaming, care free and unaware of how I assessed his playful hits. "See? I could take you down any day. In fact, I think I should replace you in the cage. I'm prettier, I would be more fun to watch."

"Ah, but that's exactly why you  _can't_  take my place." I finally made myself sit up, grimacing at the way my muscles tensed and pulled in my back. God, I needed a hot bath. "It would be a pure tragedy to see your beautiful face get beaten to a pulp. At least I'm already ugly."

"Shut up, you are not!" Dan pressed a few earnest kisses to my lips, effectively pushing me back down onto the bed. He spoke in between our brief contacts, "You're gorgeous, a living god. I'm just prettier."

I wanted to stay there underneath him, spacing out in moments of bliss when his mouth graced mine. I barely focused on what he was saying, too wrapped up in the feeling of having him close and intoxicated on his kiss. Whatever aches I had melted away. Warmth filled my chest and took me above all my worries and cares. Cloud nine was a very real place, and I often got stuck on it when Dan and I had time to focus just on each other.

Unfortunately, we didn't have have time today to just laze away in a haze of making out and cuddling. There were things to do, and I could sense Dan easing away to draw me out into our day. 

"Five more minutes," I pleaded as he drew away, grabbing onto the front of his shirt and dragging him back down.

Dan dodged his lips out of my reach, ghosting them across my cheek and to my ear. "We have lots to do." He cupped my jaw in his hand, caressing my face tenderly. "But if we get up and get shit done, I'm sure we could free up this evening for a night in."

Almost as instantly as the words left his mouth, he was off of the bed and walking towards the bedroom door. I was automatically drawn to him, ignoring my stiff muscles and trotting after him like a lost puppy. I was so overwhelmingly smitten with him, addicted to his presence and a slave to his every whim and command. It was absolutely pathetic, but he didn't seem to mind. And neither did I.

 

\---

 

Despite the heat of the morning, Dan clung to my arm as we walked down the crowded sidewalks. I didn't know how he could stand it, sharing body head while proudly wearing his favorite sweatshirt with my name printed on the back. No matter how warm my arm got, I wouldn't complain. I was just happy to have him with me at all. 

The main item on our agenda for the day was a meeting with Will. I wouldn't actually be doing any bargaining, I just had to show up and look attentive while everyone else negotiated the cost of my life. Pelleymounter would be in attendance as well. I was curious to see him face to face without blood and sweat adorning his skin. He was fierce and arrogant on stage, but that didn't necessarily mean that's how he would be in a normal setting. The men who faced off in rings were often alter egos of sorts.

When I started fighting, I was completely unaware of how much each match was determined by anyone except the men meeting in the ring. The whole ordeal was executed like play; every person had lines and actions to perform for a crowd unaware that they were being spun a tale. One of unlikely moves, and underdogs rising to fame. Heroes and villains waging epic battles for a title that meant nothing other than you paid the most to hold it. Had I known all this before start, I don't know that it would have changed my mind. It might have been nice to know to invest more time into acting classes than training.

Grim thoughts and "what if's" took over my mind, drawing my focus away from the brief walk.

Just before we reached the last cross walk before Will's office, Dan came to a dead stop, halting me with him. I blinked, coming out of my haze and peering over to him. "Something wrong?"

"Extremely." His voice was grave, and he held eye contact with me. I frowned, turning to face him.

Dan pointed over his shoulder to a tiny coffee shop we frequented when on the run to and from practices. "We didn't stop for iced coffee, Ky. How am I supposed to survive your boring meeting without it?"

I suppressed a sigh, but I couldn't hide my smile. "Oh my God. Sweetie, we can get coffee  _after_. We're going to be late."

My boyfriend shook his head, pulling on my arm. I gave little resistance. I would choose him over a lot of things. I tried to look stern and disapproving, but Dan could play me like a melody without even being conscious of it. All he had to do was give me that pleading look, striking through my heart with his deep blue eyes and soft touches. He didn't have to ask, and I didn't have to vocalize my agreement. Something so trivial, just a drink when we were pressed for time. Whatever made him happy, even just for a few moments.

We entered the shop, and I let him go ahead to order. I waited by the door, glancing out the window to Will's office just across the street. It loomed ominously, dark bricks stacked and only disrupted by small windows. A bad feeling was settling in my stomach the more I thought about the loss to Meyer and the sudden push from Pelleymounter's team. Last night I had been too rushed from the fight and my desire to get home to give it too much thought. But in the light of day, things were beginning to unsettle. I didn't like Will's sudden change, and his lack of communication with me. I could have easily been taken down by Meyer last night. And what was worse, I was supposed to have been, and I didn't comply. I didn't want to know what Will and my team did to Meyer to make sure that they wouldn't try to get even with me for not holding up my end of the bargain. The best I could do was hope the meeting would clear something up, and put my worrying mind at ease. 

Dan returned to me shortly, already sipping on his drink. He held out another large iced coffee to me, a little smile on his pink lips. "You look kinda spacey. This might help." He leaned against me as he pushed the drink into my hands. His gentle touches soothed over my worries, but didn't erase them completely. Still, I did my best to not let him see that. 

"Thank you, love. I might be able to stay awake now myself."

The rest of the walk was in silence. Dan was comfortable, content with his drink and clinging to my arm as he had been. I was thinking too hard about everything, the sense of comfort I found in my boyfriend only moments earlier steadily being chased away with worry. 

We entered the building, the chill of AC a welcome relief from the outside heat. I shifted my arm from Dan's embrace and placed my palm against the small of his back, leading him around the empty front desk. The carpet was brown speckled with gold and perpetually smelled like it was in the process of being shampooed. The walls around us were paneled with wood, and the dated furniture always gave me a weird feeling of stepping back in time. Will bought this building to launder his fighting money under the facade of an insurance company. It appeared as though he hadn't bothered to renovate it since the time he bought it back in the 70s. Dan always liked it, said it had charm. It just gave me the distinct feeling that people never changed.

I knew the route back to the conference room by heart now. Countless hours I spent in there, pretending to be present as prices and routines were negotiated in front of me. But Dan was usually there, and my true attention was nearly always focused on him; counting the freckles on his cheeks, watching him doodle little cartoons on the backs of bill statements, or playing with his slender fingers on my thigh. Will always told me it was dangerous to get so caught up in somebody, but I couldn't help it. Not even if I was afraid of losing myself in love with him. The draw he had on me was so natural. I doubted something like this came along very often in one's lifetime, and I planned to cherish every second of it that I could.

The conference room was an unassuming wooden door with a gold knob, yet another facade to throw unwanted visitors off. I knocked twice, waiting until I heard a muffled, "Come on in." from the other side. I opened the door and held it for Dan, scanning the room as I did to judge exactly what we would be up against.

Will sat on one side of the table, two men beside him in stark gray suits. I knew them by face, but not name. Across the long dark wood table were five unfamiliar people. I assumed they were Pelleymounter's representatives. And at the very end, a man with closely cropped hair and an impressive beard. He had to be the fighter, the only one dressed down to gym clothes with his feet propped carelessly on the table. He gave me a vicious stare that didn't break while I sat myself by Will, and seating Dan on the other side of me, the furthest he could possibly be from Pelleymounter. So far I hadn't come face to face with anyone who took these meetings this seriously. The uneasy feeling from earlier wasn't unwarranted, it seemed.

"You're late." One of the women on Pelleymounter's side commented, tucking her bobbed hair behind her ear to get a better look at me. She was one of those women who would have lines all around her mouth from frowning, but no laughter lines at the corners of her eyes. 

Other people's bosses coming in and trying to nag at me always rubbed me the wrong way. But before I could open my mouth and make matters worse, Will patted my shoulder and spoke for me.

"I must have texted him the wrong time. My apologies."

I sat back in my chair, trying to appear relaxed and and as friendly as I was required to be. The collective glaring coming from the opposite side of the table was upsetting, but I kept that to myself. I would just have to survive this meeting, then get beaten down by Pelleymounter in the ring, and I would never see them again.

Dan reached across under the table and put his hand on my forearm, giving it a comforting squeeze. His fingers brushed over the tiny sun tattoo on my forearm, and I smiled. Under the sleeves of his hoodie, he had a little moon one to match. We got them only a couple months back, an informal but sturdy tie to each other without the hassle of rings and paper. I didn't want to marry him until my career as a fighter ended, and I was sure I would be around to fulfill the role of a husband. It wouldn't be fair to him to promise forever if I couldn't even make it out of this nasty game alive. 

While I watched his fingers trace the small circle, Will began to speak with Pelleymounter's team. I listened quietly, trying to keep my mind focused.

"Kyle is one of the best fighters in the competition so far. So his defeat is going to have to be believable." Will started out, shuffling through some papers laid out in front of him. "We've kept his loses pretty consistent over the last few years. Too much taunting and talking distracts him, and he leaves some part of his defense down. That's the weakness we went with."

"That's perfect. Ralph tends to run his mouth, in and out of the ring. I'm sure taunting will be no problem." The strict woman replied. She glanced at me, her gaze lingering long enough for me to return it with a glare. "Anything else?"

Will nodded. "He's small, and fast. But that means while he moves most of his defenses are open. Mr. Pelleymounter should keep an eye out for that. Especially his left side. No matter how much I yell at him, he never remembers to keep his left fist at a proper height when moving."

It always made me feel strange having people discuss what my weaknesses would be before a match. I had to listen and take note, use my best acting face when the night of the fight came. Everything was planned out to the very last detail. What would be said, how we would each react, and especially the routine of our fight. A perfect performance straight to the end.

Just as tactics were about to be delved in to, Ralph's eyes landed on me again. His loud voice overtook the present conversation. "Who's that guy you're with?" He asked, nodding towards Dan. "Water boy or something? Kinda harsh, making him come to meetings as well."

The heavy pause that followed let Ralph know he was wildly incorrect before I even spoke. He narrowed his eyes as if he couldn't quite believe what he hadn't even heard yet. 

"No," I said slowly, never taking my eyes off him. "This is my boyfriend. I don't make him come. He just likes to. And I like the company."

The woman across the table cleared her throat loudly. "That's lovely, Mr. Simmons. Very nice." She said, a smile that was half genuine, half apologetic. "Now, about the middle of the fight. I think having Ralph nearly go down would be-"

"Wait, wait, wait. I didn't know queers could fight." Ralph laughed at his own jest. No one joined in, but that didn't stop him. "You're telling me everyone's been gettin' knocked down by someone who probably spends warm up time fantasizing about fucking them? Man!"

I didn't know what to say. This wasn't the first time I was shamed by a homophobe, but it was the first time it came from a competitor. Opponents usually didn't care what went on in my personal life, they were just here to play their part and leave with a paycheck. And if they did find out, well, they usually didn't say anything. As times changed, I came across fewer and fewer people who gave a shit who I went home with. None of Ralph's words stung, they just left me absolutely flabbergasted. 

"If this is going to be a problem, I would be happy to show you the alternative option to the championship title." Will said lowly, his voice edging on a shout. "It's out the back door with no contracts and no fucking chance. Anne?"

The woman who had tried to calm over the situation shook her head. "I'm sorry. Like I said, he has a big mouth. Personal lives don't affect the fight. Ralph, now would be a good time to shut the hell up."

Ralph's smile was smug, and it made a flame of anger start up in my chest. God, I would love to lunge across the table and show him how hard a queer could hit. 

"You can save talk like that for the ring." I said, surprised at how calm my voice was compared to the rage building up inside me. I felt Dan's hand gripping tightly to my arm, but he kept quiet. "Now I'm gonna make you work for that win."

"Not really concerned." He shot back. "Your punches can't be that bad, with a limp wrist and all-"

"Pelleymounter, if you want this deal, I would strongly recommend shutting your fucking mouth." Will snapped on my behalf, rising from his chair. He loomed over Pelleymounter's team, who all looked worried at the threat of losing this deal. All except Ralph, who smirked on. " Personal lives got nothing to do with the fight, sure. But being an unbearable prick weighs in pretty heavily on whether or not we go through with this shit. Ralph, you ain't winning because you got talent or any special moves. You're one of a million bland fighter who use money and cocky personalities to get anywhere in life. You're not beating Kyle because you're better. He's letting you win because your dad is buying your way to fame. If it was a god's honest match, you'd be down in seconds. So take your shit talk and shove it back where you found it. You understand me?"

Will's words must have struck a chord with Ralph. His features faded from a smile into a glower. In a more subdued voice, he responded, "Yes sir."

My boss returned to his seat, now looking at me. "Alright?" He asked in a lower voice, making a point to look at Dan and see how he was.

My boyfriend nodded, still not saying a word. I put my hand over his. "Carry on." I said levelly. "But I'm going for a walk. Text me when I need to sign papers."

I was up on my feet and leading Dan away before Will could begin to coax me to stay. I made it a point to keep my arm around him, eyeing Ralph the whole way out. He sneered, but didn't make any further comments on the situation. The room was in complete silence as I shut the door.

Being out of there felt like releasing a breath I didn't know I was holding. I shook my head in disbelief. "Geez. I didn't know people that stupid still existed. I mean, around our age too. What the hell? It baffles me that people have nothing bigger to worry about than who fucks who."

Dan laughed, looping his arm around my waist comfortingly. "Oh, don't mind him. He's obviously taking out some kind of insecurity on us. It's what they're always doing."

We walked down the hallway back towards the front lobby. I didn't have anywhere in mind specifically to go, so I lead Dan to one of the couches. They were old and worn, but surprisingly comfortable. I faced Dan, caressing his cheek full of freckles. "Are you okay? I'm sorry you had to see that."

Dan blinked. "No, I'm fine. He wasn't saying mean shit to me, he was going after you. Are  _you_  okay?"

I shrugged. "Pissed, but no. He wasn't even that original with it. I mean, lots of people have been saying that shit to me for years now online. He's just the living embodiment of YouTube comments." We both laughed at that, relaxing onto the couch and into each other's arms. I kissed his cheek, then his forehead. We held each other in silence for a while before I drew back. "Do you think the insecurity he was taking out was related to a small dick?"

Dan rolled his eyes. "Oh my god, Kyle."

"Just saying. That's what most straight men get all worked up about."

"I'm pretty sure that's not true."

"Pretty sure I've met more straight guys than you."

"I don't know how you would even begin to do them math for that, but for the sake of you stopping, I'll agree."

I tapped his nose, making a soft pink dust his cheeks. "Fine. Well, I'm thinking the next hour at least is effectively free. Wanna go grab more coffee?"

Dan grinned, kissing me quickly. "You read my mind."

 

\---

 

Days rolled by. The incident with Ralph at the meeting was pushed to the back of my mind, having signed the contract and sent them on their way without any further problems. The settled for a price of my loss much higher than what I was even anticipating. His childish comments were no longer a worry to me. We would face off in a week, and that would be the last I would have to deal with him.

I had one match between now and Pelleymounter. Another quick win, nothing to worry about. I was able to let off some steam in the ring, feel the rush of another win even if it was planned out for me. 

As usual, I claimed my kiss at the edge of the cage, staring lovingly at Dan through the wall separating us. 

"Meet you at the truck?"

"It's a date."

Nothing was out of the ordinary. Say hello to fans. Talk with Will, who was mostly focused on the upcoming match with Ralph. Shower off. Go home.

I walked beside will towards the showers, my mind already far off with Dan in our little apartment, sleeping off tonight curled up by his side.

"Are you ready for your next match on Saturday?" Will asked casually, scrolling through his phone.

I nodded. "As I'll ever be."

Before I could step inside and strip down, Will grabbed my arm to stop me. I looked at him curiously, taking my hand of the door.

"I need to know that you have a clear head about this." He said gravely. "You're not going to do something stupid, are you?"

I smiled. "You're the one who screamed at them, Farquarson." When he didn't return my amused look, I sobered my voice. "No, I'm not going to do anything stupid. I've come too far to fuck it up over some douche talking tough. You know me better, Will."

Will nodded, but still seemed uneasy. "It'll all be worth it in the end." He told me, releasing my arm. "Go shower off. Great fight tonight."

"Thanks." I said softly, watching him walk away towards the back exit. I didn't like to see him so unsettled. I tried to tell myself that it was just because this was the last game of my career, essentially. After this it would be a steady fall into nothingness, where I could retire and Will could invest himself in a new fighter. Both of our careers were riding on this fight going without a hitch. There was a lot to worry about, but not on my half. I did have a clear head, everything was fine. At the end of the day, I had my job and I had my boy. I couldn't ask for anything more.

The hot water pelting my skin helped me relax a lot more. I stood under the spray for as long as I could, blanking out my mind and just feeling the warmth seep into me. Soon, I would be home. Train for a couple of days, then get my ass kicked and get paid more money than I had ever seen in my career so far. The rest was easy riding from there. Less days fighting, more time with Dan where we could finally make a life that wasn't shared with my career.

I stood  until I started to get tired with the whole day catching up with me. I turned off the shower and grabbed my towel. The whole locker room was empty save myself. The while tile of the shower room was twice as bright under florescent lights, and my footsteps carried around the twists of the lockers and stalls as I walked to the bench. My clothes lay in a neat pile for me, probably by Will. I dried off and dressed in my street clothes, my mind set on getting to the truck.

Before I could even put my towel in the basket, I heard rapid footsteps ricocheting down the hallway outside. I stopped, tensing as I heard them coming towards the locker room door. I tried to gather my things to get them out of the way in haste if need be. 

The door was flung open with a crash, and Dan rushed inside. He had a hand clasped over his face, and he made a direct line to the sinks. I was shocked for a few seconds as Will followed my boyfriend, asking him to slow down so he could help. My heart dropped to my stomach, but my feet took me on autopilot to Dan's side. 

He was hunched over the sink, ruby red blood falling like raindrops onto the white porcelain. His left cheek was swollen and red, hiding the freckles that usually dappled his skin. I could only stand a few feet away, confused and angry all at once. "Who-" I started.

"No one." Dan snapped. His voice wavered, and he was obviously shook up. He splashed water on his face to try and wash away the blood.

I looked at Will, who could barely meet my eye. "I need you to keep calm about this. I have some people going to chase him down."

"Who was it?" My voice was sounding less like my own, overcome with anger. "I swear to god. Tell me who it was."

Dan shook his head. "Nobody. Just some guy looking for trouble."

He was lying to me. I could see it plain on his features. He took a towel from Will, pressing it to his battered face. I wanted to hold him, but I was afraid I would do it too harshly. I was shivering with rage, ready to bust the face open of whoever did this. 

"It wasn't some guy. Tell me who did this!"

My boyfriend held the towel against his mouth, looking at his reflection in the mirror. I could see the dirt on his favorite hoodie, and a tear in the knees of his jeans. Blood came from his swollen nose and a cut above his eye. I could have broken down crying just at the sight, but my anger held me together. I looked at Will for answers, and his shoulders slumped. "Kyle..."

"Don't say anything." Dan whirled around, dropping the towel. I could see more blood coming from his split lip, staining them like lipstick. He held eye contact with me fiercely, putting on a brave face that was only betrayed by how badly he was shaking. "It's not important. All that matters is that you focus on training and getting your ass kicked on Saturday. Okay? We can deal with this shit later."

My mouth dropped open slightly as the realization hit me. "It was Ralph, wasn't it?" 

"I have someone handling it." Will said instead of answering my question.

It didn't matter. I knew who it was now. That lowlife must have waited outside for me or Dan to leave to attack, just to make some fucking point that he held some power over us. Fueled by an insane hate, and probably added on to by the scolding from Will. He attacked my defenseless boyfriend, giving him cuts and bruises I never wanted to see on his skin. Dammit, I was supposed to protect him!

My fists were closed so tightly that they trembled, and my knuckles turned white. I stared at the ground, trying to decide whether I wanted to scream or cry or curb stomp that motherfucker. Being full of rage and yet feeling powerless brought tears to my eyes. 

I was supposed to protect him. But I couldn't.

Two hands rested softly on my cheeks, lifting my face up. I gazed into the blue eyes I loved so dearly, but they were bordered with harsh red skin. He smiled with his bloodied lips. "Hey, hey. It's alright. I punched him, just like you taught me. I felt his nose crunch too."

Overwhelmed with emotions, I let out a breathy laugh, tears beginning to roll down my cheeks. "Did you? I'm glad."

Dan wrapped his arms around my neck, holding me tightly. "I'm fine." He whispered, rubbing my back. I felt stupid, like I should be the one comforting him. I held him back as tightly as I could, crying into his shoulder. "Everything's fine. Just make it through Saturday, and we don't ever have to see that creep again. Okay? He's a coward and a cheat. But don't let that get to you."

I nodded, closing my fists on his sweater. I couldn't bring myself to promise him that I would do as everyone planned.

In fact, as far as I was concerned, the deal was off. Fuck the routine. Fuck the money. Fuck everything about this life I got us tangled in. Dan got hurt, and that was on me.

That left it up to me to make it right.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave comments or w/e cos i am excited to be posting this. it will have a little more detail than the stories i've done before where i just run through and cram it all in so it should be a good time! idk that it will be longer than like, five chapters though. :') thank you i hope you enjoy it!


End file.
